


Mars- God of War

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Psychotic Washington, Self-Harm, Wash has anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So what if this is the third time Wash has punched a wall this week? So what if he almost broke his knuckles? So what if he dented the wall? So what if he hasn't slept for three days straight so he won't have to deal with his dumbass nightmares? So what if he hasn't been taking his psychosis meds? So fucking what?Wash has hallucinations, and maybe a bit of an anger management problem.





	Mars- God of War

**Author's Note:**

> this is so goddamn short and there's so much angsty bullshit i hated writing this you will probably hate reading it

Wash’s knuckles are bleeding.

Again.

“Ah, shit,” he mutters, before rinsing his numbed hand in the library sink. There's a knock at the door. "Yeah?" A young library aide- what's his name? Palento?- clears his throat. "Uh, what was that thump?" Wash shakes the blood-tinted water off into the sink. "Stumbled. 'M fine." The library aide doesn't say anything else, so he probably dipped. He looks into his reflection's eyes. "A'ight fuckface. Time to go home." 

The asshole in the mirror scoffs at him. "What?" Reflection-Wash mimes wiping away a tear. He punches that dick square in the nose and the mirror shatters around his fist. Now his _left_ fist smarts like a bitch. Great, awesome, this is what he wanted. Fuck.

"Uh, sir?" He grabs his bag and opens the door. "Yeah, yeah. Your mirror's broken, by the way." Stalking out of the library, he shakes some glass out of his knuckles. That's somebody else's problem now.

_"You're always somebody else's problem."_ He slams his car door a bit harder than is probably necessary. "I know you're not there, so can you fuck off already?" She laughs. "Seriously. I've had a long day and not nearly enough sleep or any of my fucking meds, so leave me the hell alone." _"That's not nice."_ Wash puts his head in his hands. "Yeah, that. Whatever. Leave me the hell alone." She- It- oh, who gives a damn what pronouns he uses for this thing, she's only in his head anyway. He ignores her and facetimes Maine. 

_Ring,_  
"Pick the fuck up, asshole."  
_ring,_  
_"Maybe he doesn't love you anymore."_  
"If he doesn't love anyone it's Carolina, she shoved him off a very tall diving board."  
_"Two summers ago."_  
_ring,_  
"Okay, let's not talk about all of my old friends or else I'll break my window again."  
_"Nice self-control,_ David."  
_Click!_

Wash is distracted from calling his hallucination a rotten bitch by Maine's grumbling. "Hey." Maine glares. Maine's usually glaring. "I haven't slept or taken my meds in like, five days, my hallucinations are a bitch, and I might have punched a wall. And then a mirror." Maine sighs. "Can you drive?" Wash laughs.  
It's not funny.  
It is _so_ not funny.

Maine grumbles some more and signs, "Library?" Wash nods. "You need to stop punching stuff in their bathrooms." He nods again. Maine grounds out a, "Coming." and hangs up.

_"Just me and you, old buddy! So, how 'bout them Dodgers?"_  
This has got to be his worst day.  
Ever.  
_"Of all-"_  
"Shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note:**

> did i or did i not warn you? did i or did i fucking not?


End file.
